La comparaciones son horribles
by hino-senpai
Summary: Ivan está aburrido de la Conferencia Mundial, por lo que se entretiene, mirando a la americana y a la vez, comparándola con su hermano, el gordo capitalista ¿Qué conclusiones saca? RusNyoAme


__Aquí llegó con un drable (aunque supera las 500 palabras) sobre mi otro OTP (a parte del GerBel) el...RusNyoAme! Espero que os guste

**Disclaimer:**** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, el día en que veáis mas mujeres, RusNyoAme y GerBel implícito será mío, mientras tanto sigue siendo de Hiramuya ~~**

****PD: Vivan las mujeres de Hetalia, nyo´s y normales!

* * *

><p>La miró por enésima vez aquella mañana y no podía dejar de negar que no se parecía en nada al gordo capitalista. Eran muy pocas las veces en que la había visto, sin que aquella sonrisa aniñada en su rostro tan juvenil, pocas veces con su cara llena de lágrimas, tristeza o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo. Movió sus ojos amatistas para no perderla de vista, era increíble que hablabara con tanto desparpajo con el anti-social y malhumorado holandés. Sí es que, Emily Jones, era todo un caso, educada por el tsundere inglés, mimada por el francés y, aunque a Inglaterra le pesara, cuidada por Holanda. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano, intrigado, curioso y sobretodo, buscando lo que le hacía diferente a su gemelo, el proclamado "hero", aunque sólo era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. <em>Ella<em> brillaba con luz propia, alegrando el día a muchos de los presentes, su ideas no iban de robots gigantes, que hicieran desaparecer el Cambio Climático, sino, de gráficas con la cantidad de gases invernadero que produce cada país...ideas lógicas y coherentes.

Pocas veces la había visto comer hamburgers, hot dogs o similares, no tenía que emplear los dedos de sus manos y pies, para contar las veces que Emily, había comido aquello, es más, con las dos manos le llegaba y además, solo comía aquello, en los descansos de las reuniones, ya que normalmente, iba a un restaurante cercano a las sedes. Recordó como la gringa siempre le regala un girasol y un _"Este día no lo puedes pasar solo"_, cuando es el aniversario de la desaparición de la U.R.S.S. Aquella mujer, sí, el la veía como una mujer, al contrario que su gemelo, que era un crío, mucho peor que Sealand. _Ella_ tenía madurez e inteligencia, y aunque también poseía ese complejo de heroína, pero ella sí lo merecía. Siempre intentaba transmitir su alegría y entusiasmo a los otros países. De vez en cuando podía ver una auténtica dama en ella, sobretodo cuando usaba vestidos, pero esto solo ocurría cuando Bélgica la convencía. La mujer belga, tenía un don para los niños, eso incluía a los dos americanos.

_Él _también se había dado cuenta de que Emily, veía con mucha mas frecuencia a Canadá que Alfred, _él_ mismo lo veía de vez en cuando, pero muchas veces se había sentado suya en las reuniones del G-8, por lo que más de una vez, se tuvo que disculpar con el canadiense._ Él_ sabía bien que la gringa, no creía que su país, y los productos hechos allí, eran los mejores del mundo, varias veces la había visto atiborrarse a dulces europeos, era una de las muchas cosas que adoraba de ella, ese encanto por lo dulce, sea del país que sea. Por supuesto que la había observado cunado les daban tuors por ciudades, aunque sobretodo, capitales europeas, Emily gastaba muchos carretes de fotos, cualquier cosa que le causaba curiosidad era fotografiada por la rubia. Admiraba todo aquello de ella, su valentía, su coraje en la batalla, el saber cuando parar, el saber proteger a aquellos que no pueden. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Emily, abrazando a Vietnam y retando a Alfred con la mirada, mientras ella lloraba en silencio, también como intento persuadir al "hero" en Corea. La Guerra Fría le mostró muchas caras de la pequeña americana, pero sobretodo, la más humana.

- Ivi - le llamó una dulce voz que le hizo girarse, sonrió de forma amable al verla - ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Emily

- Claro ~ da - cogió la mano de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos, se agachó y besó su mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara

- ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto? - le miró a los ojos al decirle aquello

- Porqué Emily es una magnífica persona y todos deberían mirarte - le dio un suave toque en su mejilla y susurró en su oído - я люблю тебя - la americana se sonrojó mucho

- I love you too - respondió Emily y se puso de puntillas para poder darle un beso al ruso, su ruso. Los dos salieron de la sala, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo, puede que el mundo pensara, que ellos dos tenían que ser enemigos, pero, para nada se sentían así. Ivan la miró por enésima vez en el día, supo, al ver sus ojos azules como el cielo, brillar con tanta felicidad, que él mismo, estaba contento de amar a la gringa, como sólo él la amaba, de eso no tenía duda. Nadie podría separarles, sino, conocerían a su tubería.


End file.
